


Fixing the Brothers

by ClassyGirlsWearPearls



Series: "Meeting the Family" and Other Tales [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Love, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/pseuds/ClassyGirlsWearPearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg sets some stuff straight with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Brothers

 

The day after they got engaged, Greg stormed into 221B. He found Sherlock stretched out on the couch looking dangerously bored and John in his chair looking like he was about to go crazy. He gave Greg a hopeful look as he entered the flat, and he nearly felt bad that he didn’t have a case for John’s sake. Looking back to the couch, he quickly remembered why he was here and any sympathy that he might have had quickly disappeared.

 

“You,” he growled. “You need to get your shit straight with your brother because you’re tearing his heart apart.”

 

“If you don’t have a case for me, I will have to ask you to leave. Come back when you aren’t so boring,” Sherlock moaned melodramatically.

 

Greg strode up to the couch and hauled Sherlock up, slamming him against the wall. John yelped, but Greg ignored it.

 

“Listen to me,” Greg snarled. “I need you to dig deep and remember how things were before the crash because Mycroft sure as hell does, and it destroys him when you act this way.”

 

Sherlock was silent for a few moments, and then he said softly, “Do you ever wonder why I locked those memories away? Did you consider that they might destroy me?”

 

Greg shook his head, completely unsympathetic. “You selfish prick. You had just lost your parents, and Mycroft was devastated. He was grieving, and the only thing that kept him going was the fact that one day he might get his baby brother back. Then when you did come back, you treated him like everyone else, and every day that fact kills him, and I can’t fucking fix it, which absolutely kills me. I need you to look far into your Mind Palace, Sherlock Holmes, and I need you to make this better.”

 

Sherlock gulped. “Lestrade, you don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“I spent months scouring my brain for any memories from my childhood and locking them up. They’re in the dungeon of my brain because it hurt so much when they were killed. I thought I was going to die, and I couldn’t bring myself to face the past.”

 

“Wake up, Sherlock. It’s time to face it. When you’re ready, come over and talk to Mycroft. His heart is breaking because he wants you to be his best man, and he doesn’t think he can ask you because he’s so scared that you’re going to say no. If you don’t make an effort, I’m cutting you off from cases. For good.”

 

Greg released the detective, turned on his heel, and walked out.

 

John walked over gently, and asked, “You okay?”

 

Sherlock nodded quickly, and said, “I’m about to open up some very painful memories, and I don’t know what is going to happen to me after. I’m giving you a chance to get out.”

 

“You’re my best mate. You’re stuck with me,” John smiled. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m going to need you more than I normally do.”

 

 

“Why have you been to visit my brother?”

 

Greg flopped down on the couch. “I just felt I needed to knock a bit of sense into him.”

 

“Gregory,” Mycroft moaned. “You don’t know what you’ve just done. He’s going to ridicule me for the rest of my life about this.”

 

“I threatened to cut him off from cases. I think that he’s going to try, love.”

 

Mycroft stood up, his eyes icy. “I’m going to spend a bit of time in my office. I have a lot of work to get done today.”

 

“Mycroft,” Greg said. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I wish you hadn’t done that, my dear, but I can’t say I don’t appreciate your efforts. I just need to be alone for a bit.” Mycroft turned and walked down the hall to his office.

 

Greg sat gaping at the hallway. Had he really screwed up that badly? He knew that he had, and he felt so guilty until he heard a knock at the door, and Sherlock and John stood there.

 

“Is my brother here?” Sherlock asked timidly.

 

Greg nodded. “He’s in his office. He’s pretty upset I came to talk to you, so if you don’t have anything nice to say, I would suggest going back home.”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “He’ll want to hear what I have to tell him.”

 

Greg stood aside so they could come in. “Fancy a beer?” Greg asked, directing the question at John.

 

John nodded. “We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done,” he said to Sherlock, who was already making his way down the hallway.

 

 

Mycroft was shocked when his brother walked in. “I’m a bit busy now, Sherlock. If you’re here to snipe at me, I would suggest doing it on another day when I’m less busy.”

 

Sherlock didn’t leave. “I’m sorry.”

 

Mycroft set down his pen. “Sherlock-”

 

“No, listen to me,” Sherlock said forcefully. “I was so scared when they died. I hurt so much, and I didn’t want to face a world where they were gone, at least not yet. I had to make the pain go away, and I didn’t know what to do for that to happen other than lock it all away. I tried to keep the memories of you out, but it still hurt and there were too many of Mummy and Father attached to them. It was selfish of me, but I was too young to know what to do with myself, and I decided to hurt you rather than hurt.” Mycroft stood and turned his back to his brother. Sherlock moved closer to his desk. “It was wrong of me, and I apologize for that.”

 

“I was in so much pain,” Mycroft said thickly, trying to swallow his tears. Crying for the second time in as many days. He was growing soft.

 

“I know, and I don’t expect you to forgive me right now for how I treated you. I just hope that one day you’ll be able to accept my apology and we can work on our relationship.”

 

Mycroft turned. “Oh, Sherlock,” he choked. “You don’t realize that you never needed to ask for it. I’ve kept loving you for all this time.”

 

Sherlock smiled and walked over to his brother, embracing him awkwardly.

 

“I unlocked all of them,” he whispered. “I remember everything. It hurts so much, Mycroft, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe I left you to deal with this all alone.”

 

“Don’t think about that,” Mycroft sighed. “Just think about how happy you should be now because you know they’re happier now that you’re back to yourself and that you’ve found someone to make you as happy as Gregory makes me.”

 

Sherlock pulled back. “John and I aren’t together.”

 

Mycroft laughed. “Then stop being so ridiculous. He just might be more in love than you are.”

 

 

John and Greg were silently nursing beers in the kitchen when they heard two sets of footsteps moving toward them. Sherlock entered first and walked over to John, looking down at him. Sherlock them wrapped his arms around John and whispered, “I am completely besotted with you.”

 

“Oh, thank God,” John sighed, tucking his face against Sherlock’s sternum and putting his arms tightly around his waist.

 

Greg stood and put an arm around Mycroft’s waist. Mycroft nuzzled his temple. “I’m sorry for doubting you. Thank you,” he whispered.

 

John and Sherlock quickly said their goodbyes, walking out to the car they had allowed Mycroft to call for them with their shoulders brushing together.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Mycroft pressed Greg against the wall in the foyer and brushed their noses together. “You are extraordinary.”

 

Greg blushed. “You make my heart flutter every time I see you.” He laughed. “That was unpardonably corny. Sorry.”

 

Mycroft knocked their noses together again and said, “I’m going to take you down the hall and am going to make love to you very, very slowly right now.”

 

Greg gasped as Mycroft’s thigh brushed his crotch and he felt himself being to harden.

 

They ended up on the bed rubbing against each other for close to an hour before they came, whispering endearments into each other’s ears, choking and gasping, and feeling like they were flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm still technically on hiatus, but I was just searching for a document and found this, which I had totally forgotten about. I figured since I hadn't updated this series since May, I should probably let those of you who are good enough to follow it that I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just busy as anything right now. As always, I own nothing, and I apologize to owners for what I'm doing to their characters. Please read and review! xoxoxo


End file.
